Female Cenobite
'The Female cenobite:' A cenobite who is commonly placed with Pinhead and is summoned using the Lament configuration.In her past life she was the lustful nun Sister Nickoletta. She is the Abigor cenobites sister and was killed in Hellbound:Hellraiser II by the Doctor cenobite commonly reffered to as the Channard cenobite. Past Life Sister Nikoletta was a nun who was very interested in sin. Soon it was all she desired and it made her obsessed. One day a man looking for a place to stay gave her the Lament Configuration after sensing her desires. It has been said that once she opened the box the Grillard cenobite came and took her to Hell where she was shaved bald, had a nail put through her nose and wires jutting out of her cheeks then splitting into six each piece holding open a different part of her neck open. In addition she has some cuts along the sides of her. Life as a cenobite As a cenobite Nikoletta has been paired up with Pinhead and together they have gone on many missions together. In the comic story Pleasures of deception she along with Pinhead were summoned when Davis Feldwebel opened the box hoping it could help inspire his creativity. The two cenobites aided in turning people into paintings of blood and skin only to transform Davis into a painting in the end. She appeared again in Blood of a poet along with Pinhead, Chatterer, Butterball and two cenobite pets to take Mas to Hell only to convince the cenobites to take Barsac to Hell in his place. After this they made him the Directeur of the Pension Veneur in Paris. Then in the Trainer she was one of the four cenobites to greet Cassidy in Hell and witness his transformation in the cenobite chambers. And in Losing herself in the part. She appeared in Janice's dream during the formation of the Shape of Pain. She also was one of the cenobites to take her to Hell where she was tortured by the female to motivate her preformance. She appeared in Hellraiser with her usual group to take Frank to Hell. When Kirsty opened the box in the hospital (After getting chased by the Engineer) She appeared alongside Pinhead, Chatterer and Butterball to take her to Hell only to find out about Frank's existance in which they make a deal, Franks life for hers. Then she appeared to take Frank to Hell again after hearing him say he was back from the dead. She then went after Kirsty only to be sent back to Hell by her after Pinhead. Her final appearence was in Hellbound: Hellraiser II where the troop appeared after Tiffany opened the box. Kirsty, Tiffany, Channard and Julia were brought to Hell where the troop decided to play around with Kirsty before her demise. Kirsty was then let go by Pinhead and the Female cenobite wasn't seen again until Kirsty revealed that they all were once human causing them to remember their past. Her final stand was protecting Tiffany and Kirsty when Channard came for them. She was the first of the four to die and be reverted back to her human form. Much like the Chatterer she was rewarded by Leviathan. He took away 2 of the 6 wires holding open her throat . Personality: The Female cenobite has been known for her ruthlessness and her anger towards certain victems but she has a soft side which is proven when she puts her life at stake to save Tiffany and Kirsty. It seems that she is unimpressed with her low ranking in Hellraiser 1 because Pinhead is leader and Chatterer is second to command leaving her at the bottom with Butterball. Appearences: Comics: Pleasures of Deception Blood of a poet Hellraiser The Trainer Losing herself in the part Films: Hellraiser Hellbound: Hellraiser II Portrayers: Hellraiser- Grace Kirby Hellbound: Hellraiser II Trivia: *As shown in a deleted scene from Hellbound: Hellraiser II The Female cenobite and Pinhead were dressed up as doctors and were preparring to preform a surgery. Most likely their patient would have been Kirsty. *When the cenobites follow Kirsty to her attic in Hellraiser to find a skinned Larry all but the Female cenobite were there. The reason for her absense is unknown.